To Catch A Falling Star
by blueroanmare
Summary: Gibbs has disappeared during an undercover drug sting. The team finds out that he had actually been captured by a slave fighting ring. Tony and Ellie go undercover to rescue Gibbs. Will they reach him before it is too late?
1. Chapter 1

Catch a Falling Star – Chapter 1

"Good morning McGee," Bishop smilingly said as she walked to her desk. "Tony here yet?" McGee looked up from his computer, nodded a good morning, and replied, "No not yet, but I think he was with his girlfriend last night, so…." Bishop laughed, and shook her head in amusement.

"Hellooooo, my peeps!" Tony cheerfully marched in, holding a coffee in his hand. McGee rolled his eyes, and asked, "And how was the date last night?" Tony shook his head in mock horror while replying, "What? No good morning? That's the greeting I get? And my answer is…I ain't gonna tell!" He laughed good-naturedly while McGee pretended to look disgusted.

*Ring ring*

Tony plopped his coffee down on the desk and picked up his phone. "Hey Abs, what's up?" He listened a moment, frowned, then said, "I'll check and see what we know, ok? Don't worry; I'm sure nothing's the matter." He hung up, and looked at McGee and Bishop staring at him. "Ok, so….we might have a situation, and maybe not. Abby is worried that she hasn't heard from Gibbs in the past few days since he went undercover for that drug sting. But you know Gibbs; it could be that an opportunity to contact us hasn't come up. Has anyone heard from him? I know I haven't." The other two agents looked at each other, and shook their heads no. Bishop spoke up, "Maybe Vance knows something we don't? I think we should check with him before we jump the gun on something."

A few minutes later, Vance called the team to the conference room. He looked at each one before continuing, "Well, I think you know why I called you here. Abby was right, something has happened. I sent some undercover agents to double check the site of the sting, and something peculiar happened. It seems that no one knows about it, or they aren't talking. Although we're pretty sure that this deal was in fact fake and a cover for something else. So, in other words, we have a missing agent and no idea where he could be. Agent Dinozzo?"

Dinozzo sighed and asked, "Can't we hit up on the guys that Gibbs was supposed to meet up with? I mean, we have to start somewhere! Gibbs doesn't just disappear. Well, ok, he has before, but not for something like this…" Vance replied, "We've already gone through our contacts, and no one knows what happened. I've put out Gibb's information and hopefully we can find him."

***a month later***

Vance received a call from his secretary stating that someone wanted to meet him with possible information on Gibbs. "Show him right in!" Vance stood up, and felt excited and nervous at the same time. Hopefully they'd be able to get somewhere! But what if it were a false lead? They'd been through so many possibilities. Well, it'd be better than no information, and they'd be able to eliminate something. A soft knock heralded the visitor, and a man walked in. Vance studied him a moment. This man was medium height, with soft light brown hair and brown eyes. He had a light tan, and was a little on the heavy side. The man approached with a hand outstretched, "Good morning Director. My name is Kade Nelson. I heard about your missing agent and I may have seen him, but I cannot be certain."

Vance motioned to a chair and settled in his own. "Please sit down and tell me your story." Nelson sat down with a sigh. "This isn't going to come easily. Might I see a recent photo of your agent, so I can tell if it is indeed the same man I am thinking of? I don't want to give you false….not hope, if it is he." Vance puzzled at the last statement, but procured a photo of Gibbs for the stranger to see. Nelson nodded, "Yes that is him. But I do not know him by that name. I know him as The Silver Fox, or simply Fox. I do not have good news to tell you about him, but please let me speak uninterrupted about this matter." Vance's heart had leapt when Kade positively identified Gibbs, but sank again at once again. He nodded for the man to continue.

"What I am about to tell you only a privileged few know. I used to be part of a ring, but not a drug ring. This is a sort of fighting ring, but with a twist. Your man was captured by this ring; that much I do know. The men that are used for fighting are not free. They are slaves. The people who own them are mostly women, very powerful women. There are a few men, like me, but it is rather dangerous. Eventually I found myself in trouble enough with the women that I decided I had better get out of it, or else become a slave myself. I am still in some contact with the ring; however, as I have friends there, and I can still watch the fights when I am invited to come. The last time I watched the fights, the Fox was there. I noticed him especially because I'd never seen anyone fight like him. I saw why they called him the Silver Fox, as he does have silver hair, but he was also very wily in his fights. He fought with his head and fists. But there was also such an undercurrent of rage coursing through him, so that he fought like nothing I'd ever seen before. He won his fight easily, though the other fellow was much more experienced and a good bit heavier. I don't remember who owns him now, but I can find out. When I heard through a dealer friend of mine that this man was missing, the description he had sounded like the Fox, so I decided to risk coming to you. I've seen many things that weren't right, and I'd like to help you with your agent. I'm not going to help you try to bring down the entire ring, as they are too big and powerful, and you and I and whoever helped would not likely survive the attempt. But one slave might be feasible. So, may I help you in this matter?"

Vance leaned back in his chair, horrified by everything he had heard. So Gibbs was in a fighting ring. He decided to definitely get Gibbs out of there, and then later see who he could bring down if he could. He looked at Nelson, and replied, "Yes, you can be our contact into this ring. If you please, I'd like to bring up my team to the conference room and we can discuss this matter." Nelson nodded, and Vance made the arrangements.


	2. Chapter 2

Catch a Falling Star Chapter 2

***a half hour later***

The entire team was assembled in the conference room. Vance had told them that they had a solid lead on Gibbs at last and they had to plan how to rescue him. He looked around the room to assess the emotions before beginning. Abby was excited that they finally had news. Dr. Mallard was pensive as usual. Bishop, Dinozzo, and McGee looked expectantly at him and the stranger. Vance introduced Kade Nelson and told them what he knew so far.

Abby started crying, "We have to get Gibbs out! NOW! Before they do anymore we don't know what to him!" The rest of the team all started talking at once of ideas for rescue. Vance shouted above the bedlam, "EVERYBODY QUIET!" There was instantaneous silence. Kade spoke up, "I know you all want your agent back immediately, but these things take time. I have only limited contact with the ring, and I can't just pop by any time I want. However, I have been invited to watch a fight next week, so I will try to look up the Fox and find more information about him. Here's what I think will work best. Two of you are going to have to go undercover. I am going to drop hints on a new team that possibly will want to join the fights. Then the next time I get invited I will bring you. It will have to be a female owner and a male slave team posing." He looked at Bishop and Abby. "It will have to be someone who can keep her emotions in control, no matter what she sees." Abby looked across the table at Bishop, and quietly said, "I can't do that. I'd lose it if I saw Gibbs. It'll have to be you." Bishop grimly nodded, "I can do it. It'll be the hardest thing ever, but I have Gibbs to think about, and the team will be behind me." Kade smiled with approval, and then gestured to Tony. "You'd do best as the slave, because…well, I have to say it…you are the handsomest of the lot." Dinozzo squirmed uncomfortably. "They look for the pretty ones and you look like you could hold your own in a fight. No offence, Agent McGee." McGee shook his head vigorously, "None taken, Mr. Nelson. You obviously know best. Tony, do you think you can do it?" Tony laughed nervously, "I guess so. I guess women have been trying to boss me around long enough. One of them will finally succeed!" He winked at Bishop. She snorted with amusement.

Vance looked at them, and then said, "Ok. That's sorted. Now let's get to details. Kade, tell me more about…"

***5 days later***

Kade was back with the team in the conference room. He had been to the fights the day before and gotten more information. Vance nodded at him to begin.

"Hello, everyone. As you know I attended the fights yesterday. Yes, I saw the Fox go. He won his fight, just so you know. He's been undefeated so far. His owner is the problem. She is Phoenix. I don't know of any other name for her. Your man is very tough. But she's tougher. I don't know of anyone who could handle the Fox better than she could. I don't mean to give her a compliment but I'm just stating how dangerous she is. Her slaves are among the best. She isn't the one who captured him, but she is the one who bought him and trained him. Since the Silver Fox is so good at fighting, he's going to be valuable. I don't know if you can buy him off her. We're going to just have to wait and see. However, I did say to my friends that I knew of a new woman and her slave that wanted to try the fight scene. They have invited you to come this weekend with me. I'll get to introduce you around. I don't recommend making a move this first time. The second time we go, perhaps we can get to see the Fox. Is that a deal?"

The team agreed that someone as dangerous as Phoenix would require careful handling. Although they wanted Gibbs out as quick as possible, if they rushed things, he would never get out.

Kade worked with Ellie and Tony, teaching them basic slave etiquette. Soon they felt confident that they could pass themselves off as a real team.


	3. Chapter 3

Catch A Falling Star Chapter 3

***2 days later***

Kade had his arm through Bishop's as he guided her around the gathered people. Stopping in front of a red haired woman, he smiled and said, "Lucille! It's so nice to see you again! I'd like to introduce you to my friend Tammy Reagan. Her slave is Dean." Lucille smiled warmly at the blonde woman. "So glad to meet you, Tammy! This slave here is Ben." Tony was respectfully standing slightly behind "Tammy", with a leather collar around his neck. Bishop held the leash casually, and looked at Ben, who was kneeling behind his owner.

They milled around and met more new people and their respective slaves. Some did not have a slave directly with them, but that was because they were a part of the Games. Tony got many admiring glances, and was deeply embarrassed. They were even approached several times by women who asked if they could "handle" him. Bishop put a stop to that by possessively clasping a hand on his shoulder and saying, "Thank you for the complement, but Dean is _mine._ "

Eventually, a loudspeaker came on, announcing, "Ladies and gentlemen, for your pleasure, we announce the Games have begun!" Everyone started gathering around the large platform stage. Most of the owners sat down at provided tables, the slaves kneeling beside them. Kade drew Ellie to a table close by to the stage, saying they would get a good view there but not be too noticed. Tony knelt beside Bishop and watched the first pair of slaves announced. The names were proclaimed along with the owner's name and a bell rang to start the fight. They were naked and had no weapons. Apparently there were really no rules to these fights. They used their fists, feet, and anything else that happened to be in contact with each other. The first one off his feet for a count of 5 was the loser. The winning man won money for his owner. Tony doubted that the slaves ever saw any of the money for themselves. The agents continued to watch the fights, hoping to see Gibbs, but then again, hoping Kade was wrong and Gibbs wasn't involved in this after all.

Suddenly, the announcer trumpeted, "And now we have two very special slaves competing! I am proud to present the Green Flash! Here he is!" The Green Flash entered into the ring. He was a tall heavy set man, the muscles rippling everywhere. "And competing against him is the Silver Fox! The Silver Fox has been undefeated as yet, but anything is possible! Here is the Silver Fox!"

Bishop had casually laid a hand on Dinozzo's shoulder, and suddenly gripped it when she heard the Silver Fox's name. Tony winced slightly at her painful grip, but barely noticed, as his eyes were on his boss.

Gibbs stood there, eyes flashing, just as the agents remembered. But he was thin, had a metal collar around his neck, and was covered with scars. He quivered with a rage, and his face was a mask of hate. He glowered at the crowd briefly, then focused on his target. As soon as the bell rang he sprang to the Green Flash. The other man was very nearly knocked off his feet with the first rush, but managed to hold his own. The fight was fast and furious. Soon, it was all over, the Flash was down, and the Fox was victorious.

The two agents couldn't believe the fury that Gibbs displayed. They thought he would have killed his competitor, but he left him as soon as the five seconds were up. Two burly guards came to the Fox and made the slave kneel. They pinned his hands behind him and clipped a leash on him and led him away. The Flash was similarly escorted from the platform, but he looked ashamed and frightened at losing.

Gibb's fight was the last one of the evening, and people again began to group together, this time discussing the best and worst points of the fights. Kade had circled away, touching bases with other owners. Bishop suddenly heard a clamor of congratulations behind her. She turned to see a tall, fierce eyed woman. She knew instantly that this must be Phoenix. Phoenix was smiling at the women who had just complemented her on her win. Eventually she worked her way towards Bishop. Phoenix stopped, and let her eyes travel up and down Dinozzo's frame. Then she gazed at Bishop, then smiled and stepped forward, offering her hand. "Greetings. I don't know who you are, please introduce yourself." Bishop pasted a smile on herself, and answered, "I am Tammy Reagan. My slave is Dean. I saw your Silver Fox's fight. I can't believe he did it so easily!" She thought she might as well as get on this woman's good side right off the bat. Phoenix nodded, "Yes, he did rather well. I am Phoenix. Your slave is a very handsome one. He hasn't been in the fights before, has he?" Ellie shook her head no. Phoenix continued, "Well, it'd be a shame to mess up his pretty face. But he looks strong and wiry. He could do it, I am sure. Are you willing to sell him? Just name your price, and I can match it." Bishop put some steel in her voice and replied, "I thank you for your complement, but Dean is not for sale. He is my personal slave, and we only came to see if he might do well in the fights and earn some extra money." Phoenix shrugged. "Well, you can't blame one for trying. Just keep me in mind. If ever you decide you don't want him anymore, I will be glad to take him off your hands." Bishop snuck a look at Dinozzo and noted that he had actually gone a shade paler. "Thank you, Phoenix, but I think I'll keep him for now." Phoenix nodded, smiled, looked again at Tony, and went to talk to another woman.

"UGH!" Tony said. "That one gives me bad vibes. Let's find Kade and go home. I don't think there's anything else to stay for, since it seems she's not bringing Gibbs out. I haven't seen any of the other guys who fought, so I guess that's how they do things around here." Bishop agreed, and they searched for Kade, who promptly took his leave and left with them.


	4. Chapter 4

***A week later***

Ellie and Tony were once again accompanying Kade at the fighting ring. They quickly learned that the Silver Fox was not slated to fight that night, but Phoenix was definitely around to watch the others go. It was a quieter night, and not everyone was watching every fight. It seemed to be more newbies that were on deck, and the more seasoned veterans were enjoying a night off.

Once again, Bishop found herself next to Phoenix, and struck up a conversation with her. Phoenix was watching the current fight, as she had a slave competing. He didn't win, but Phoenix didn't seem too angry. She told Bishop that he'd only been fighting a few times, and needed more training. "It was time to see him in a real fight to see where his weaknesses lie. Then I can improve on them later." "Tammy" agreed that that was a good plan, and Tony had been working out so he might try a fight later on. Phoenix looked hard at Tony, who wanted to melt on the spot. She said perhaps the next time they came, she could set up a fight with another relative newcomer and see where he was at. Bishop smiled charmingly at Phoenix, "That might be an idea! Of course, he'll never be anything like your Silver Fox, but one can dream, no?"

Phoenix laughed, "I got lucky with that one. Man, he's tough! I still haven't got him broke. But I'm thinking I won't have to. If I can keep some of that fire for the ring, I think he'll keep winning. Sometimes he's too quick though…he can't just punch in a blind rage. Just something we have to work on. Hey, do you want to see him?"

 _Whoa, she's actually offering to let us see Gibbs! Finally we get to see if he's ok! She did just say she hadn't broken him yet._ Ellie tamped down her excitement, and said, "Really? That might be useful, to see a well trained slave so I know what to do with Dean." Phoenix gestured towards a door and led the pair there. She turned down a corridor, then another. Unlocking a door, she invited them through.

"This is where I live part of the time. I train the slaves here, and they live here unless I decide to do something else with them or sell them off." Ellie looked about a pleasant looking room, and complemented Phoenix on the room. "In here is where I keep the slaves. Come this way." So saying, she unlocked another door, a heavy looking one this time. Ellie and Tony stepped through and the temperature dropped by a few degrees. The floor was cement, and they saw a row of cells, not unlike jail cells, line one side of a corridor, and a few more doors on the other side. They walked down, and saw several slaves sitting on the floor of the cells. Each cell was empty of furnishings, save for a blanket and toilet. A few looked up when they passed, then looked away again. Phoenix stood by the third cell at the end. "Here he is!" she said, proudly. Dinozzo looked through the bars, and saw his boss. Gibbs wore only a pair of worn pants. His feet were shackled so close that he would not have been able to even take a medium step. His hands were cuffed behind him, and he wore a metal collar. His eyes smoldered when he saw Phoenix. Then he saw his two agents beside her. He was startled for a second, then noted Tony was also wearing a collar and leash. Then Gibbs looked away, hoping he had not given anything away, for he knew then that they were undercover.

Bishop felt her heart drop when she saw Gibbs look away. He had this stare that could freeze one's blood and yet he would not look anyone in the eye. Phoenix unlocked his door, and went in and clipped a leash on him. With a yank, she signaled him to get to his feet, which he stumblingly did. She led him out of the cell, to give her guests a close look at her prize slave. Gibbs shuffled forward as best he could with his shackles, and kept his eyes on the floor. Phoenix told the Silver Fox to turn slowly around, to best present himself to his guests. He complied instantly, and as he turned, the agents saw the crisscross marks of a whip on his back. Phoenix tied the leash to a tie on the wall. "Look all you like, don't touch him. I'm just going to open that door over there." She walked off to the farther door and walked inside the room. As soon as she was out of sight, Bishop whispered to Gibbs, "Gibbs! We've been looking for you for so long! We'll get you out of here, don't worry." Gibbs gave her a good long look, and whispered, "Thanks. Glad to see you guys. I know I look like crap but I'm still alive. Get me out when you can." Tony chimed in, "Yeah, Boss, we'll rescue you. The whole team is behind you." Gibbs started to say something else, then stopped and looked behind them. Phoenix was coming.

"Fox, did I see you speaking?" Gibbs instantly looked at the floor and didn't answer. "Silver Fox, I'm talking to you. Look at me." Gibbs looked up and glared into another pair of steely eyes. "So what?" He spat out at her. He gained a slap across the face. Phoenix turned to the pair, and apologized, "I'm sorry about this disrespect. Jared!" She called into the next room. A handsome blonde man hurried into the corridor. He wore a collar as well, so they knew he was a slave too. "My lord?" he queried. Phoenix nodded to the Fox, "This one is in need of learning respect. He has also spoken out of turn. You know what to do." The slave sighed, and nodded. He went up to Gibbs, untied the leash, and quietly ordered him to kneel. Gibbs looked hard at Phoenix, then obeyed. He knelt facing her and his eyes never left hers. Jared stepped behind him, and put a foot on the shackle. He then undid the cuffs on Gibbs' wrists. Gibbs instantly put his hands behind his head, where Jared redid the cuffs. Jared then gently tugged the leash to ask him to stand up. All this time, Gibbs kept his eyes locked on Phoenix's. Then he was led away to the room and Jared closed the door. He didn't close it all the way, but left it ajar.

Phoenix sighed, and said to Bishop, "Tammy, I'm sorry you had to hear that. Like I said, he isn't broke all the way yet, and we're still ironing out rough patches. Let me bring you back to Kade, for I know he brought you here." Ellie and Tony walked back down the corridor after Phoenix, and were horrifed to hear the noises coming out of the room they passed. It was the sound of a whistling rope cracking on bare flesh. They just had time to hear muted grunts before they were out of earshot.

Reunited with Kade, both agents were subdued. Kade took this to mean they were ready to go home. He gently linked arms with Ellie, and saying good night to the woman he had been speaking to, went out into the night with them.


	5. Chapter 5

Catch a Falling Star Chapter 5

 **Hi all! This is my first fanfiction, and I'm enjoying writing this! Please leave comments/reviews of what you think so far! Gibbs is sure in trouble…how are Tony and Ellie going to pull this off?**

***The next day***

The team gathered around at NCIS. Tony had just finished updating the team on what had happened the night before. "He looks bad. It took everything in my power not to just run in that room and get him out of there instantly." Abby gave Tony a hug as she answered, "I know Tony. You were so brave to continue with your undercover work. I know I would have blown it the first time I'd seen him, and even if I hadn't, I would have said something when he was in that cell. I know Kade said these things take time, but I can't help thinking every day we have to wait is another day longer that he's with her. Who knows what else she's doing to him!"

Vance paused before answering. "I know, this really sucks not being able to just storm them. I agree with Kade; this has to be approached with all caution. If we can end up getting some of these people in jail, that'd be great. If not, and we just get Gibbs out, at least we'll have achieved our goal." Ducky wisely said, "Indeed, if we can rescue Jethro, it may give us insight into how this ring works. It may be possible to go after it at a later date. However, it could be detrimental to our health if we did so, and the only way we can know that is if we get Jethro first." All agreed on this, and the meeting was broken up.

Later, Abby talked with Ellie. She lamented, "I wish I could DO something instead of waiting around! It's just so impossible to keep positive and think things will turn out alright. Seriously, even my Kaf-Pow isn't keeping me upbeat. I'm just so worried about Gibbs." Bishop hugged her teammate, and gently replied, "I know it's hard. Believe me, I've been in the background enough. But you're doing the best thing possible, just being there to talk to. You are so supportive and encouraging! I don't know that I could find the courage to do this without you, Abby. I haven't even told my husband about this, to keep him safe. I think the less he knows, the better. But I can share my worries with you and you always find a way to make feel better." Abby smiled with tears in her eyes, "Oh THANK YOU! You've been so good with the team. I'm so glad you're here!"

Tony came to find Ellie and announced that he had just heard from Kade. "So it seems we have another outing in a few days. Gibbs is due to fight then. Kade seems to think that if Phoenix is still friendly with us, we should make our first move. We can see if we can buy Gibbs from her. Golly…I hate talking about the boss in that way. I'll be glad to get him back here pronto, and I certainly won't complain when he head slaps me!"

***3 days later***

Tony, Ellie, and Kade had gathered by a viewing table, and quietly discussed the plan. They weren't sure if the best time to approach Phoenix would be before or after Gibb's fight, or whether they should just wait until she approached them. Kade encouraged Bishop to engage in conversation as soon as she saw Phoenix, to show that the events of last time didn't bother her at all. "Speak of the devil," Tony intoned. Kade and Ellie looked up to see Phoenix sit down a few tables down, Jared at her side. Ellie nodded, "It's now or never, I think."

She rose from her seat, and Tony followed at a respectful distance. Phoenix turned when she saw the pair approach. She motioned Bishop to sit down across from her. "Hello, Tammy. It's nice to see you. The Fox is up today and I'm looking forward to seeing him go." Bishop smiled in return. "Hi, good to see you too. I'm sure looking forward to see him go again too. Listen, I actually had a bit of a question. I really love your slave. He's so perfect, and I know he was disrespectful to you the other night, but it's ok. You dealt with it, and that's good. I was wondering what price you put on him?"

Phoenix gazed at her curiously. "So you're interested in him? He's nothing like yours, as far as I can see. I think he's meant only for the fights, and he'd be no good as a pleasure slave, if that's what you're thinking." Bishop inwardly winced at these words, but soldiered on, "Oh, I don't mean that kind of slave. I really want something like him for a personal slave, maybe do a few fights, and I need someone good and strong for my land. There is a ton of work to be done, you see, like trees cleared and rocks removed, that kind of thing. But I don't want any old slave. It has to be someone I really connect with. And the Silver Fox is that one."

The sharp eyed woman relaxed, and replied, "Ah I see. You don't want to mess Dean up too much with too much work." She glanced at Tony, who instinctively looked away. "Well, I don't know if you'd be able to afford this one. He's undefeated so far. Also, don't forget he's tough. You had a taste of that the other night. You'd have to be strict with him. I don't know how you handle Dean, but he looks soft to me. The Fox needs a good flogging now and then to keep him in check."

Tony shuddered, thinking of the sounds from the room that night. He avoided Phoenix's gaze, and instead looked across at Jared, who was kneeling at her side. Jared was shifting his gaze back and forth from the ring to Phoenix. He obviously was interested in the fights, but was too wary to let his attention stray too far from her.

Bishop took a deep breath so her voice wouldn't shake. "I understand that he's a bit dangerous. But I think that I can handle him. Dean can help me too. I trust him with my life. Please, tell me how much you'd be asking for Silver Fox." Phoenix smiled, and leaned forward to whisper in Bishop's ear. Ellie's eyes popped with the amount she heard. It was far more than she expected, far more money than she would have made on her salary for 20 years. Phoenix leaned back in her chair, and watched Ellie's expression. She started to say something more, but just then the announcer bugled, "And now it is time for the reigning champion, the Silver Fox! His owner, Phoenix has done a magnificent job of training this one. Up against him is a tough one! I am pleased to present Golden Bear! Ladies and gentlemen, this is going to be a good one!"

All eyes turned toward the platform. Gibbs was there, but instead of looking at his rival, he scanned the crowd carefully. Seeing Bishop and Tony, he quickly turned to watch his opposite number. Phoenix noticed the exchange, but said nothing. The bell rang and for once Golden Bear had the jump on the Fox. Gibbs fought with courage, but the old rage seemed to be lacking. It was only after a long struggle that the Silver Fox once again defeated his challenger. When his guards came for him, he knelt, carefully facing away from his agents, although he knew they had watched closely the entire naked fight.

Phoenix looked pensive, and not as excited as she usually was when one of her slaves won. The Fox was different, but what had changed? She thought of what Tammy had said about having a connection with him. Was this the reason he was different. What exactly had he said to her, that time she caught him speaking without permission? She hardened her heart, and decided to get to the bottom of this. This was no excuse for a victory by the skin of his teeth. She would have to deal with this.

 **Uh oh. I think Gibbs is in for it. The team are going to have to go with Plan B. Wait….what is plan B?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm going to do this chapter more from Gibbs' point of view. We haven't heard from him in a while! Major whump in this chapter.**

Chapter 6

Gibbs walked down the corridor between the two guards. He gave little thought to his victory. To him it was just something he had to do to survive. He had seen Ellie and Tony in the audience, and although it embarrassed him to have them see him like this, he was glad that they were there. He wasn't lost anymore, although he had yet to be rescued. There was light at the end of the tunnel, after all. As he stepped into his cell, he dropped to his knees, and was immediately shackled. There was no point fighting this. He had certainly tried before, and had been severely punished for his trouble. The guards then left him alone with his thoughts.

Soon he heard footsteps that he recognized instantly recognized as Phoenix's. He involuntarily shuddered but went still before she came into view. Phoenix stopped, and let her eyes roam over Gibbs' body. Finally, she spoke. "What the hell was that?" Gibbs looked at her, puzzled. He had no idea what she was talking about. He had won his fight, he hadn't fought the guards, so what was she angry about?

Phoenix continued, "You barely won that fight. You weren't even focused! I saw you looking at Ms. Reagan. She distracted you, that much I could tell. Now tell me this, WHY?" She glared at the slave before her. Gibbs kept his silence. She continued, "I want to know what was said when you spoke to her the other night. I know an exchange went on. If you don't tell me, I'm pretty sure you know what to expect."

Gibbs' eyes flashed for an instant, but he calmed himself. "There is nothing to say." Phoenix raised an eyebrow. She motioned him to go on. He sighed, then said, "There IS nothing to say. I was asked a question, and I responded. That's it."

Phoenix stared at Gibbs a long moment. She was sure he was lying, but couldn't prove it. Luckily, she didn't have to prove it. "You still didn't answer for your appalling behavior in the ring. Why did you look at her?"

Gibbs was starting get mad, but he knew not to push it. He had to stay as healthy as possible to survive, and furthermore he was more use to his team that way. He retorted, "That had nothing to do with the fight. I got my man down. I was actually looking at you, and noticed she was sitting beside you. But I won the fight, just like you like me to." His owner sighed and shook her head. It was plausible. But just in case, he wasn't getting away with this. She took a leash and entered the cell. Gibbs knelt immediately as she entered, just as she had taught him in no uncertain terms. She reached back and dealt him a stunning blow. Gibbs reeled, but kept silent. He shook the stars out of his eyes, and looked back at Phoenix. She clipped the leash on him, and tugged him up. They walked down to the corridor and into the room he only knew as the punishment room. Gibbs inwardly sighed the moment he shuffled in. _Not this again._

Phoenix had already switched his hands to the front of him, and led him to the ties on the wall. Gibbs snuck one last look at her, saw that she was firm, and raised his hands so she could cuff him to the wall. Then he waited as she retreated from him. Presently he heard her return. His gut twisted the closer she came. Gibbs closed his eyes and waited for the pain to begin.

 _Crack!_ The first lash made him suck in his breath. The third made him grunt. The fire started traveling in lines across his back, but he did not cry out. Instead he clamped his jaw as tight as he could, and tried to think of other things than where he was right at that moment. _Crack!_ His body shook with every lash. She continued raining blows on his helpless form. Finally, Gibbs could not restrain a moan of pain. His knees buckled, but he remained upright because of the restraints on his wrists. _Crack!_ Would she never stop? She was mad, probably even knew that he had lied to her, but she hadn't ever gone so hard or so long before. _Crack!_ He yelped in pain, the first time he had done so. Phoenix didn't stop. His head started to swim and he was making more noise than before.

"My lord!" A cry rang out in the room, over the noise of the whip. Phoenix abruptly stopped and turned to see the cause of the interruption. Jared ran up to her, and cried, "Please stop, please stop!" Phoenix growled, "Jared, this isn't like you. How dare you try to stop me?" She flashed out a fist and knocked Jared down. However, he was up in an instant. "Are you trying to kill him? How will he continue in more fights if you severely damage him?" Jared knew it was very dangerous to come in between Phoenix and any slave she was punishing, but he had heard every stroke and couldn't take any more. Phoenix gazed at him thoughtfully. Finally coming to a decision, she threw the whip aside, "Take him down." She stomped out of the room into her chambers.

Jared gently undid the cuffs, and Gibbs crashed on the floor. Jared went and got a washcloth and bandages and carefully cleaned him up. "Why are you doing this?" asked Gibbs. Jared looked at the door, then whispered, "I know you are an Agent. And Tammy is here to rescue you, isn't she? I'm going to help you as much as I can. Don't ask me how I know this. It's too dangerous to speak anymore. Here, let me help you your cell."

 **Ooooh, plot twist! How did Jared get mixed up in this? This is going to be interesting…..**


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize in advance for the shorter chapter than usual! Jared threw me for a loop, and I didn't see that coming!**

***NCIS***

Ellie and Tony had just finished updating the team on the results of the night. Vance shook his head at the amount Phoenix was asking for Gibbs. Even he had never seen that much money either. "Well, I can see if we can get the money from the administration. The only problem is the bureaucratic red tape. I can't promise anything, but I'll do my best to hustle them along."

Abby looked up, "So in other words, by the time we get through all the red tape, it'll be too late to help Gibbs." Vance had a grave expression, and no other words were needed. The team looked silently at the table in front of them. McGee finally broke the silence by exclaiming, "We can't give up! Tony and Ellie have to keep going back to that ring! If we can't buy him out of there, there must be some other solution! I'm sure it'll just present itself, somehow." Abby shot him an approving glance. "Yes, we can't just sit here doing nothing! Come on, we have to do this."

Bishop and Dinozzo looked at each other, then at everyone else and nodded at the same time. Tony spoke, "We're already in deep, so we might as well keep going. The boss is the most important thing right now."

***Later that week***

As soon as Kade and the two agents arrived at the location (they had no idea where it was as Kade always blindfolded them along the way), they looked around for Phoenix. Not seeing her, Kade whispered to them, "Take heart…McGee is right. Something will present itself, if not today, but on another visit."

They mingled around, speaking to owners about a variety of topics. Tony watched mostly the other slaves to see how they behaved. Some were shy and nervous, constantly glancing at their owners. Others seemed confident and were not afraid to look about. A few even chatted to each other when their owners were close together.

The announcer at last called the start of the Games. People started finding tables, but continued to converse with each other. The first pair of men were announced and the fight commenced. Bishop looked up when she heard a murmur ripple through the crowd. It wasn't the fight that had stirred their interest, but Phoenix herself. She came with Jared in tow, and sat by an end table. Jared glanced around as he knelt, looking as if he were searching for someone. Phoenix noticed this, and gave him a yank on the leash. His attention snapped back to her again.

At last the fights were over for the night. Phoenix had had three competitors, two of which won their fights. Someone leaned over to Bishop and whispered in her ear, "The Silver Fox was supposed to go tonight, but he was scratched. Too bad, isn't it?" Bishop frowned when she heard this, but acknowledged the speaker. She wondered what had happened to Gibbs so that he wasn't fighting tonight. Part of her was glad that he didn't have to do this again, but on the other hand, this seemed a bit odd.

A few people approached "Tammy" to ask her some questions. She answered them as politely as she could, then went in search of Phoenix. She had just reached her when a commotion started. Everyone whipped around to see what was going on. Apparently, a lady had collapsed, and her slave was frantic over what to do. Several people ran over to help. Phoenix watched to see if things were going to be under control or if she should step in to help.

Tony felt someone brush him on the arm. He turned and saw it was Jared, who put a finger to his lips in a shhh motion. Jared glanced quickly at his distracted owner, then hurriedly slipped a note out of his own pocket and stuffed it in one of Tony's. Then he moved away as if nothing had happened. He was just in the nick of time as Phoenix turned again to look at Jared. Noticing Ellie nearby, she smiled and said, "Too much excitement and champagne, I should think." Bishop shrugged and replied, "It happens. I heard the Silver Fox was scratched tonight. Is he ill?" Phoenix looked keenly at her, trying to decode her intention. Finally she answered, "The Fox is indisposed at the moment. He should return next week." Phoenix moved off, giving Jared a good tug to follow.

 _Oh no. She must have done something to him._ Bishop did not yet know of the exchange between Tony and Jared, and felt her hope hit an all time low. Tony whispered to her that they should go, as something had happened, but he couldn't share it where they were. They went and found Kade, who brought them back to NCIS.

The team gathered in the conference room after the undercover agents changed back into normal attire. Bishop demanded, "OK Tony. You've been keeping me in suspense. What happened that you couldn't tell me there?"

Tony replied, waving a note in the air, "THIS happened. Remember when the lady fainted? Jared slipped this note in my pocket when Phoenix was distracted. I haven't opened it yet, but I'm thinking this will be our opportunity come knocking!" He tore the note open, and started reading aloud.

 _To whom it may concern,_

 _My name is Jared, slave to Phoenix. I know that you must be Agents come to rescue the Silver Fox. I know that he is an Agent as well. I wished to let you know that I am offering my help you for a rescue attempt. The Fox does not belong here, and I am afraid for him. Phoenix does not know anything, and I realize the danger I am putting myself in. I assume you will find a way to communicate with me._

 _Regards,_

 _Jared_

 **Hmmm, the plot thickens!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter has a bit more back story of Jared. He's becoming an interesting character! How are the team going to get Gibbs out?**

***NCIS***

The team sat, stunned. Tony thought about the blonde haired man who had likely risked his very life to give him this note. It was certainly the opening they wished to have. But would it destroy another to save one? The team talked about this very point. Tony smiled, "Heh, didn't Spock go through this? 'The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, or the one?' " McGee rolled his eyes at yet another movie quote. However, it was decided to see where this would go, and see if this inside help would free their beloved Agent.

***Gibbs' cell***

Jared came with a bowl of food for Gibbs. Gibbs sat on his blanket with his hands cuffed in front of him, so he did not need help with eating. "How are you feeling, Fox?" Gibbs shrugged, but the movement caused him to wince. Jared caught the expression but said nothing. Gibbs looked up at Jared, "Do you have a minute?" Jared looked towards the door that was Phoenix's rooms. Then he sat on the floor with Gibbs, and replied, "Yeah, I guess I do." Gibbs asked, "Can I ask you about yourself? How long have you been here?"

Jared sighed, then replied in a low voice, "I've been with her for longer than I care to think about. I think it's been eight years now. I was tricked into this. I don't want to talk about that. She gave me hell for quite a while, and finally I found out there was no escaping. When I started to behave, she gave me more freedom. That's where I am now. Yes, I wear a collar, but I'm not chained up unless she wants me to be. I clean up her rooms, I make her meals, I help care for the other slaves, and I serve her in whatever she wants." Gibbs' eyes asked a question, to which Jared answered, "Yes, I occasionally service her in *that* area too, but it's pretty rare. Do you know why I call her 'my lord?' " Not waiting for an answer, he continued, "It's because that's what she likes. She says she's not a sweet, charming lady whose constitution is of a delicate sort. She says being called 'my lady' makes her feel like she's supposed to be that. I have to say I agree with her in that respect. It's hard sometimes, being with her for so long." Jared glanced again at her door, and stood up. Gibbs ventured one last question, "So you never think of freedom anymore?" Jared shook his head. "I've been here too long. It's not Stockholm syndrome, if that's what you're thinking. I just know if I tried anything, like running away, everything would be taken from me. I have relative freedom now, such as it is." Taking the empty bowl from Gibbs, he locked the cell door, and started collecting the other bowls. Gibbs watched him retreat, his mind full of thoughts.

***4 days later***

Dinozzo and Bishop were back at the ring, this time watching carefully for signs of Phoenix and Jared. Bishop pretended to watch the fights going on while searching out of the corner of her eye. Tony openly gazed about him, trying to catch a glimpse of Jared. Finally, they spotted him with Phoenix at the open bar. When the live entertainment was over, Bishop meandered over to where Phoenix was standing. Phoenix saw her approach, and smiled. "Hello Tammy, it's nice to see you. Are you never going to put Dean in the ring?" Bishop blushed, and replied, "Well, I haven't decided if it's exactly the thing to do. I just may purchase something that has experience in the ring first instead of training a newbie, when I am one too." Phoenix nodded, "That is probably wise. But it is fun to see your own training take off."

As the two women chatted, Tony sought Jared's eyes. Then he nonchalantly dropped his carefully folded note on the floor. It was literally the size of a quarter, so folded was the note. Jared saw the slight movement and pretended to ignore Tony. When Bishop had finished speaking, she moved away with Tony following, neither agent giving a backwards glance.

As Phoenix drank deeply of her liquor, Jared stooped quickly to pick up the note, and slipped in his pocket. Phoenix had noticed the stoop, but not the note, and asked, "What's that there?" Jared casually replied, "Oh, I thought I saw a coin on the floor. It was only a piece of garbage." Phoenix readily accepted the explanation, and retreated to her quarters. Jared was terribly relieved how easily that had gone. The first moment he had to himself when Phoenix was showering, he opened the note.

 _Jared,_

 _We appreciate the effort to help rescue our Agent. Please don't take any unnecessary risks. Is there any possible way we might get to him without alerting Phoenix? Is there any time that the Silver Fox is unattended and accessible?_

 _Tammy Reagan and Dean_

Jared folded up the note once again and threw it into the trash. He was thoughtful, and pondered how to answer. He did not mention the exchange to the Fox, for he didn't want to get his hopes up, and figured the less he knew the better. Jared was so deep in thought that he didn't particularly mind that he had a worse time than usual that night with Phoenix. She had knocked back a few too many, and was surly and difficult to please. He got a few more bruises but was unbothered by it. He had to figure out a way to help the Silver Fox.

He had an idea that perhaps they could steal the Fox from this place, but how to work that? He was with Phoenix almost all the time, and it wasn't a thing he could trust the other slaves with. Not that they had the same freedom he did. And what if he were caught? Was it worth throwing away the freedom he had for that?

Would it be better if somehow they snuck him out of the ring before he was due to fight? No, that wouldn't do. It would be too public, and she'd catch on too quick. The only way this was going to happen was if he directly did something.

Jared slept in one of the cells, as usual. The only difference between him and the others was that his cell was unlocked, unless he was being punished for something. That night, sleep was a long time coming because his thoughts turned about in his head, like a pendulum going to and fro. Sleep was a long time coming to Gibbs as well, as he could not find a comfortable position easily. Back at each agent's home, sleep also fled from them, as each knew that they could be on the cusp of triumph or great disaster.

 **What is the plan going to be? Will everyone emerge unscathed?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks everyone for sticking with me so far! There's going to be lots of drama in this chapter**

***Jared***

Jared woke from his restless slumber with a start. With a groan, he stretched his limbs, and went to Phoenix's chamber. Oh good, she wasn't awake yet. He hadn't slept this late in some time, and he didn't need any punishment now. He started on her breakfast, and prepared the slaves' meal as well.

Phoenix came into the kitchen a little while later. Studying Jared as he worked, she seemed in a thoughtful mood. Finally she spoke, "Jared, I have some plans." Jared came with her breakfast and stood back to listen. "See here, I have an interested buyer for my slaves. But she isn't sure which will suit her, and personally I'm not sure either. I want to run one of them in one last fight tomorrow night, then I'm going to take the four of them to her place for inspection. That means it'll be just you and the Fox. I trust you'll take care of him and keep yourself busy until I return."

Jared nodded deferentially, but his mind was exploding. Here was the one chance for the Fox to escape. No other chance would come that might work so perfectly. He'd have to make a note, for he was sure that Tammy would come. What if she didn't? He couldn't allow himself to think of that. He HAD to do this.

"Jared." His attention snapped back to Phoenix. She was looking carefully at him. "I expect you know that the Fox is to stay in his cell at all times. He is not to be trusted yet." Jared nodded again, and replied, "I understand, my lord." His heart was thumping nervously of the tentative plan. He would go with them, and never come back. He had suffered long years with her, and it was time for him to go.

He went to Gibbs, and carefully removed the bandages to check the healing progress. The welts still looked angry, but they were not infected. "Silver Fox, I'm going to leave this open for an hour or so, to let the wounds breathe. Then I'll wrap you up again." Gibbs nodded. He was going out of his mind in boredom, as there was nothing to do but sit on his blanket and listen to the sounds outside his cell. He would even fight again, sore though he was. Anything was better than sitting here. Jared had a good idea of how Gibbs was feeling. He had felt much the same way years ago. He murmured in a low tone, "Stick it out, brother. Better things are coming." With that, he left Gibbs alone.

Jared went about his usual work, waiting for an opportunity to write his note for Tammy. The chance finally came when Phoenix decided to put one of the other slaves through his paces. While she was busy with him, Jared went to Phoenix's desk and swiped one piece of paper. He made sure to make the desk look undisturbed and borrowed a pen. He listened carefully before beginning.

 _Tammy,_

 _Phoenix is taking all the slaves except Fox to show a prospective owner tonight. Come shortly after 9:30. We'll be here and ready._

 _Jared_

***the next night***

Kade quickly noticed where Phoenix was sitting, and pointed her out to Bishop. Bishop smiled a _thank you_ and ambled over. Jared was kneeling behind her, and his blue eyes were unusually bright. As Bishop chatted gaily with Phoenix, Tony watched Jared carefully. Jared looked up at his engaged owner, then slowly took out a tiny square of folded note from his pocket. He dropped it carelessly on the floor under her chair. Tony noted exactly where it had fallen, and waited impatiently for when he could gather it up.

Phoenix was enjoying herself. She was in no rush to leave, as she took pleasure in bantering with the blonde woman. Finally the fights began. Her man was one of the first few, and she excused herself to Bishop. She moved closer so she could observe her man better. Bishop looked down at the kneeling Tony with a questioning look. Tony allowed himself an impish smile as he swiped the note from underneath the chair. He looked triumphantly at Bishop, and glanced around quickly to see if anyone had noticed.

Phoenix left early, and the agents decided to leave early as well as there was no reason for them to stay. As soon as the team gathered together, they opened Jared's note. Dinozzo did a little fist pump at the news. "Finally we can go in and get the boss!" Everyone was laughing and hugging each other in delight. At long last, it seemed the wait was over. All they needed to do now was get ready and retrieve Gibbs and Jared. There was no question of leaving Jared behind; everyone knew this without saying so.

Bishop suggested that Tony dress in his normal clothes as there was no need any more to go undercover. Tony was relieved at that thought. He had hated wearing his slave outfit. He especially hated that collar. He suddenly realized that Gibbs, so used to being in charge, would detest it too; especially as his was a metal one rather than a leather one.

McGee was to go with Dinozzo and Bishop this time, just to be on the safe side. Ducky would also travel along, but not directly be part of the rescue. Abby was also going to be his sidekick. He was only there as a medical officer and care for Gibbs if he were injured. The team decided on a black van to go to the location as it would blend in with the night and not be too suspicious. Abby and Ducky would wait in the van while the rescue went down. Vance wanted to go along, but he decided the team could handle this and besides, he had a sick child at home.

The fated hour finally arrived, and everyone piled into the van. Spirits were high, although there was an undercurrent of nervousness. Kade drove in his own car, leading the way. After many twists and turns, the team finally arrived at the building. They walked in through the doors, down the stairs, and followed Kade through the maze of tunnels in the basement. Kade finally let them through a hidden door. They filed into the room which was obviously the arena. There was no one around, as the games were over earlier that night. Bishop knew where to go from there, and led the team to Phoenix's door. She knocked and waited for an answer.

Jared opened the door and smiled when he saw the team. "Please come in." He led them through the corridor and opened Gibb's cell. Stooping down, he gently shook the sleeping man. "Hey, Fox. I have something for you. Your star had fallen, but it's about to be caught again." McGee, not having seen Gibbs since he had been taken from them, stood in absolute shock at the man before him. Gibbs was pale, too thin, and his back was wrapped in a bandage. The other agents looked stricken as well, and Tony swallowed hard. Gibbs looked up at Jared's greeting, and then suddenly saw his teammates. "What the hell took you so long?" Gibbs then grinned at them. Tony thought, _Good old boss…always stringing us along!_ He replied aloud, "Well, boss, when you decided to go undercover, you went awful deep! Come on, let's get out of here."

Jared helped the silver haired man to his feet. Gibbs grunted in pain, but steadied himself. Jared quickly said, "There's an emergency exit in the back here. Let's get out there instead, in case she comes. I don't think she will, but better safe than sorry." McGee radioed Ducky to move the van near the exit so the team wouldn't have far to go.

Tony smiled, "You are coming with us, right?" Jared beamed back, "But of course! I wouldn't miss this for the world!" Jared led them to the secret door and had just turned the key when they heard a sound. Someone was coming through the main entrance. "Quick!" Jared whispered, and yanked the door open. Tony was first through and instantly fell back to floor, stunned. A heavy set man had just punched him, and was now blocking the entrance. Bishop pulled her gun to fire at him when she heard from behind her, "Well, well now. What have we here?"

Horrified, the team swung around to face Phoenix. She smirked at them. "I had an inkling that something might happen if I left you two alone. I sure was right." Her eyes flashed with a dangerous fire. Three more men appeared from behind her to rush at the astonished team. Someone let off a bullet but wildly missed. Instantly the team was fighting for their lives. These guys were professionals, and they were punching hard. Luckily, the team was up to the challenge and punched just as hard back. Nobody could use their guns in such a close combat. Tony and Bishop cornered a fellow, and Jared had another by the throat. McGee grabbed Gibbs and managed to yank him to the door. He and Gibbs teamed up to fight the remaining two. Tony's man was down and he and Bishop swung to help McGee. McGee dragged Gibbs out the door and into the street.

The remaining agents fought off Jared's attacker, who had rolled near Phoenix. She was accidentally knocked off her feet by the man. Tony and Ellie bounced up and started to run for the door. "Jared! Come with us!" Ellie shouted.

Jared started to run but heard a familiar click behind him. He turned and saw Phoenix with a gun in her hand. She was pointing it at the retreating agents. Instantly, he made a decision. He threw himself at her and the shot fired into the ceiling.

The agents ran to the waiting van and hurriedly piled in. "Where's Jared?" Abby asked. Everyone looked at each other in confusion. Bishop quietly said, "I had just time enough to look over my shoulder. He saved Tony and me by blocking Phoenix's shot. I guess he stayed behind." Tony had a stricken look and seemed about to jump out of the van back to the building. Gibbs reached out a hand, ignoring the pain shooting through him. "You can't go back. He made his sacrifice for us."

 **Wow, Gibbs is finally out of there! That was too close for comfort. One final chapter to go!**


	10. Chapter 10

**THANK YOU everyone for the encouragement to keep going with this story! Please keep up the reviews! This is the final chapter, and deals with the aftermath.**

***Two weeks later***

Gibbs sat at his desk, drinking his favourite coffee. Damn, but it was good to be back. He looked proudly at his team, each sitting at his desk. He felt good knowing that Vance was in his office, Abby was in her lab, and Duck was in his morgue. Everything was as it should be.

He still had nightmares of those terrible weeks. He thought of Jared often, wondering if he was still alive. After the rescue, the team had gone the next afternoon to the location, only to find out that the whole thing had been cleaned right out. The platform had been there, but every stick of furniture that could be moved was gone. They had checked out Phoenix's place, and found her door unlocked. It was empty of anything that looked like it had been lived in. The blankets in the cells were also gone. Nothing stood in that place to declare that anyone had ever lived there. Only the lack of dust on every surface told a different tale.

Gibbs sighed. At least he had finally healed. The only visible remnants that showed his ordeal was a pale stripe where his collar had rested. His back was a different story, but nobody saw that anyway. He knew he would carry the scars to the end of his life, but that was ok.

He shuffled his papers in a pile, and got up from his chair. He decided he would visit Abby and see if she had any new data on this latest case. He took the elevator, and was not surprised to find Abby waiting by it. "Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs!" He frowned for show, then asked, "Whaddya got?" Abby gave him a quick hug, before replying, "You for one!" He smiled at her. He had really missed her bubbly personality. It was still a little surreal that he was back. Abby continued, "Oh but I know that wasn't what you came for! Here, let me show this picture…"

Upstairs, Dinozzo and McGee were sparring playfully. Dinozzo stood up and bent over McGee's desk, saying, "And what are you going to do about that? Huh? McGeek won't say a word, because maybe nothing's happening?" McGee rolled his eyes, "Come on, Tony! I'm not going to tell you all about my love life! Things are fine…we just haven't been talking as much." Tony's eyes danced, and quickly glanced at Bishop, who was shaking her head at him. McGee retorted, "Anyway, I think we're supposed to keep our personal lives _personal_ , aren't we?" Dinozzo laughed with glee, and started to answer, but got head slapped by a silent Gibbs behind him. "Aw boss! I was just…you know what? Never mind." He went back to his desk and sat down. Gibbs raised an eyebrow and looked at Ellie. She shrugged, "He did promise not to complain when you slap him again." Gibbs allowed a small smile, and settled again in his chair.

A courier paused beside Tony's desk. "I have a letter for an Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" Gibbs motioned the fellow over, and grunted a thank you.

Everyone watched as he ripped open the envelope. He stared at the slim paper for a good few minutes, sighed, and passed it on to Bishop. She read it too, and silently passed it over to Tony, who did the same to McGee.

 _Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, aka the Silver Fox,_

 _I heard through the grapevine that it was you who Jared helped save. I am sending you this poem that he loves. He yet lives, but he is not the same man. He truly risked his life to save you. I know you wish he could have come with you, but it was not in the stars. Your star has returned to the heavens, but his fallen one could not be caught. Remember him always, as he remembers you._

 _Anonymous_

 _I saw a star slide down the sky,_

 _Blinding the north as it went by,_

 _Too burning and too quick to hold,_

 _Too lovely to be bought or sold,_

 _Good only to make wishes on_

 _And then forever to be gone._

 _-Sara Teasdale_


End file.
